Cybernetic Conversion
by Seitei
Summary: A fanfic about how the world of MapleStory and Final Fantasy merged together. Craziness ensues as Mushrooms and Chocobos run wild!
1. Beginning

Cybernetic Conversion

Note: Note that this is a fan fiction. Any names used here are purely coincidental.

It was a very normal, normal night in Seoul, where the Wizet Company stands. They've finally perfected their new machine, a giant box with lots of data being transmitted everywhere in the world.

"This ultimate server will be the cure to all our problems!" said one of the workers. "Now our players don't need to worry about lag anymore!"

"Alright, everyone, coffee break!" (Please note that this is the late night shift.) shouted the supervisor. One of them was clumsy and hated, mainly because he bossed everyone around. After having received his coffee, he accidently tripped and splashed coffee onto the giant server. It started short circuiting, and everyone ran screaming for their lives.

A coincidental incident occurred at Square Enix at the same time, only it was radiation, affecting every Final Fantasy game (don't ask me how) in the world.

Computers everywhere in the world that had MapleStory currently running and TVs with Final Fantasy on started to glow, until the entire world turned into a giant white orb.

_An hour ago:  
"Bye!" yelled Derek to his friend Will, who just had a fantastic birthday party with all the food, and all the games, and all the…_

"_Thanks for the present! I've always wanted this!' (the gift is unrelated to the story.) See you at school tomorrow!" yelled Will, as Derek went back home._

_Will darted back upstairs, booted up his computer, and proceeded to play MapleStory, with the latest graphics card; lucky him._

_Derek went back home, turned on the console, and started playing Final Fantasy._

Back to the present:

"What the—"exclaimed Will as his screen began to glow and sucked him in. 3 minutes later, Derek exclaimed the same thing as his screen started to glow.


	2. Meeting in Henesys

Chapter 2

"Wha? Where am I?" Will asked. "This isn't my room!"

And as he said so, a slime appeared.

"What? Oh. My. God. I'm in MapleStory! And I'm on my level 45 cleric! Now… how do I cast?"

While he was pondering, the slime decided to touch him in its harmful jelly.

"Ow!" Will exclaimed as a purple 1 went up. "All right, you made me mad! Powers of the mystics, condense and fire! Energy Bolt!"

A ball of energy materialized at his wand and burst at the slime, making that squeal it makes every time one dies. A couple of coins appeared as well. "Hmm… 10 mesos and a Squishy Liquid. Not bad! I could get used to this!

"Now, where am I?"

He saw a level 40 assassin pass by, looking really relaxed and not having a care in the world.

"Hey! Do you know where this is?" Will asked the assassin.

"You screwed up in the head? This is the Three-way Road Split!"

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

Will continued up to the fork. After making his decision of going to Henesys and not Kerning (because there were "bad" people there and seeing as that the game was real now…), he passed through Henesys Training Grounds, where he met his other friend, Ashley, a level 29 warrior.

"Hi Ashley!" Will shouted out to her, through the numerous "oh my god please help me level up plz" emanating from each platform.

"Hey Will!" She cried out. "What in the world happened? I was playing MapleStory, and bam! This happened!"

"I know! It's so weird, but it's so great!" He exclaimed. I've always wanted to kill things, and now look! Mushrooms ready for the slashing and bashing!"

"I know, but let's go to the free market; I really want to see what people are selling!"

And off they went into Henesys.

Of course, there was a lot of "omg plz giv me mesarz plz" coming from a group of noobs along the haystacks. Will was getting really annoyed. Ashley shared the same feeling.

"I can't take it anymore! That's it, I'm using a Toy Robot Sack!"And so, she took a black sack from out of nowhere, and opened it. It disappeared, and a puff of smoke from within conjured red and blue robots.

"eeeee!"

"nuuuuuu!"

And the tombstones began to fall down, one after another.

"Well, that was fun! Do you still want to go to the free market?"

"I want to see if they have a Niam."

They walked into the free market, and lo and behold…

"Selling Kage for 2.2 mil"

"Buying Work Glove clean for 1 mil"

"Let's just go, I can't take anymore of this"

When they entered the first free market section, there were a lot of stores, but none had a Niam.

"Let's try another one." Will said.

But just as they were about to leave, several idiots were playing a drop game. They dropped and picked up, dropped and picked up, and just when Ashley was walking by, one of them dropped a Niam, and with her fast reflexes (with all the video games she was playing), she took it, just as it touched the ground.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Well you never should have dropped it in the first place." Ashley murmured.

Just as they reached the portal, they heard a deafening shout:

"FALLENANGEL (Ashley's screename) IS A SCAMMER!!!! EVERYONE DEFAME HER!"

"C'mon, let's get out of here before an entire biased mob gets here." Will suggested.

"Good idea."

And so they ran out of the free market, ran out of Henesys, and made it to the entrance of the forest of Ellinia.

"Think we'll be safe here?" Will asked.

"I guess so." She replied.

And so they walked, killing slimes, stumps and some green mushrooms.

As they killed one green mushroom, a pillar of light appeared with Level Up around Ashley, accompanied by a chime.

"Whoa! This is cool!" She said. "I can distribute Ability Points and Skill Points through my mind!"

"Congrats! You can go and make the job advancement!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Yes, I do know that FallenAngel is real, and that this "Fallen Angel" made an autoclicker, but like I said, all mention of names is purely coincidental.

I'll be posting another chapter pretty soon, so stayed tuned!


	3. Giza Plains?

Chapter 3:

"Ugh, where am I?"

Derek awoke and found himself in the middle of a vast plain.

"Whoa! Are these mage clothes?" He suddenly realized he was dressed in a mage's robe with a staff by his side. "Wait a minute… these are the clothes that my character was wearing! Awesome!"

After admiring his cute little clothes and shiny little staff, he saw a bomb not too far away, coming for him. It took a little rush, and hit him smack-dab in the face.

"Great, now I'm being attacked by a bomb plus I don't know how to use magic!"

Then, somewhere out of the blue, a voice answered. "_Believe in your magic, and it will come to you…_"

Derek suddenly felt a shudder. _Something from inside me's calling out to me! I can feel it!_

Then, as if he was being controlled, he chanted, "Breeze from the North, unleash your fury! Blizzard!"

A cold blast of wind accompanying ice shards was conjured and flew at the bomb, chilling it. Unfortunately, the bomb didn't really like the little snowstorm, and gradually became bigger, and bigger, and bigger…

"Oh, crap, it's going to EXPLODE!" He started running, but he knew that in the time that he had before the bomb exploded, he wouldn't make it. That's when he got the idea.

"Oh spirits through the ages, lend your servant speed! Haste!" The added boost of speed allowed him to run faster than he ever had, plus he got out of the explosion range.

"Yes! I killed an actual live bomb!" He celebrated and danced on the spot for 5 seconds until he saw the family of the dead bomb. "Crap, this is not good." He started running, though they were steadily gaining on him, even with his Haste on.

Nonetheless, he kept running, and saw a Chocobo, grazing on some greens.

"Hmm…"


End file.
